1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, an image forming apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as various communication devices such as a mobile phone or a portable information terminal are widely spread, applications that can be used on communication devices have been actively developed.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-182309, a technique is disclosed, in which a server introduces an application, and the introduced application is selected in the device side, so that the selected application is downloaded.
However, the technique discussed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-182309 fails to consider a case where the application to be used for the device is different for each dealer that sells the device. For this reason, an application that is not allowed to use in the device may be erroneously introduced to the device. Therefore, it is difficult to introduce the application properly available to the device.